New Beginnings
by Chantyrox
Summary: Renka Highfire is a seventeen year old girl raised by a water dragon. After finally breaking away from her devastating past she and her Exceed, Kuimori, find themselves starting a new adventure as members of Fairy Tail. New characters, story lines and relationships along with the originals we all know and love.
1. Prologue

My names Ren, well Renka, but most people call me Ren. I'm seventeen, a water dragon slayer and a member of the magic guild Fairy Tail! In truth I'm the newest member and have only recently joined. Its a complicated story but to put it simply I fell through the doors of the guild hall during a battle with a crazed hooded man. Luckily Laxus gave me some help. I know, Laxus, crazy right? After the hooded jerk fled I got invited to a birthday party the guild was holding. Yep, just invited to a party for someone I didn't even know, crazy. After the party I spoke to the master and became a proud member of Fairy Tail. I may have broken a relationship in the process which is something I definitely not proud of!

Anyway, enough blabbering! Here's my story!


	2. Chapter 1

I walked next to the stream on my way to the guild hall. A light wind blew through my long black hair and the sun shone down brightly causing my single blue highlight to glisten. I'd been in Fairy Tail for five mouths now. It was really something. The harmless fights between guild members that happen frequently, the amount of times Juvia's accused me of being a 'love rival' between her and Gray since I use water magic. It's all fun if not a little annoying and I wouldn't want to leave it for the world!

I finally reached the guild hall and entered quietly, not wanting to draw much attention. I'm not really an all eyes on me sort of person unless I'm thunder struck angry, in which case I don't care what people think. Master Makarov says that's why I'm most powerful when I'm angry, kinda like Natsu.

I smiled and blushed a little at the thought.

"Hey, Ren!"

Speaking of the devil, there he is. I smiled and sat at the table next to him.

"Hey Nat" I giggled

"Do you have to call me that?" He asked unimpressed but still cheerful.

"I dunno, I think it suits you, Natsu" The blue cat, Happy, said from across the table."

I laughed a little

"It's OK, Natsu. I'm only messing with you."

"Well, I wanted to ask you a question." He announced, a little more serious.

"Yes?" I was a little un-eased by the situation. What was he going to ask?

"Join our team? We picked a quest this morning" His smile was big as he asked and I was forced to smile back from the joy and excitement that spread through me.

"I...um...yeah! Why the hell not!" I exclaimed.

This was brilliant! But then I remembered Magena. She was Natsu's girlfriend and not a part of his team.

How would she feel that Natsu hadn't asked her but had asks me? Maybe I should go talk to her.

"That's great, really, thank you but I just have to go deal with something."

Natsu looked a little shocked but I continued to get up. I scanned the guild hall and saw Magena at the request board and made my way over.

"Magena!" I called

"Oh, hello Ren" she replied a little bitterly.

I was starting to think she didn't like me. I hadn't exactly spoken to her much, I hadn't even seen her since her birthday party. I don't even think she knows I'm a member of the guild now.

"I joined the guild. Look."

I held my hand out to show her the purple mark on my wrist.

"Fantastic, so are you taking on any jobs?" She smiled sweetly but I could see through it, though maybe she was making an effort to be friends.

"Hell yeah! Natsu, Happy and Lucy picked one this morning." I smiled brightly in hope she would too.

"So Natsu, Happy and Lucy picked a quest too?"

I knew this was going in a different direction than friends.

"No, they're going on the same one as me. Natsu ask me to join their team. Isn't that great?"

"Not particularly" She said coldly.

This was definitely the wrong direction but we were here now.

"WEATHER DRAGON TORNADO"

Her attack hit me, not full on but enough to send a piercing pain through my body along with an overwelming anger. I fell to the floor, letting her think I was hurt more than I actually was. She was definitely strong but obviously holding back.

She didn't want a fight any more than I did. There was still a chance we could get along so I would just have to hold back my anger and see what happened next.

"Oops, my bad" she said sarcastically.

She then turned away and took a seat. She had her back to me but I could see she had her head in her hands.

Natsu came up behind her and I watched from the floor as everything kicked off.

"Magena, what's wrong?" He asked sounding worried.

"Oh, not much. Only that you spend all your time with that Highfire girl and invited her to be a part of your team" She choked out.

"Oh.. Um... I was meant to talk to you about that..."

"No. You don't need to. I know you like her so just go be with her instead. Honestly it isn't like it used to be any more"

This wasn't right! I felt terrible. They couldn't break up because of me! I wanted to get up and tell them both this was stupid. That they had to sort things out, but I couldn't, I couldn't stop them from doing this simply because of my feelings. This was what they wanted I guess and too be honest I think Magena has something for Fried.

"Really? I mean... I was thinking the same thing but... That's it? This is how it ends?" Natsu seemed a tiny bit shocked

"I'm not going to force you into something you don't want to do"

Who was I kidding? I couldn't watch this! But I couldn't move, I was too shocked from what was happening. I continued to watch from the floor holding back tears of guilt.

"I just hope you have a nice time with her and I hope we can still be friends"

"Of course we can!" He said happily and hugged her.

Then she left.

I suppose she wanted some time to think. I don't blame her.

I continued to sit on the floor in shock. Everyone seemed shocked, especially Natsu. No-one spoke, no one moved. No-one noticed the few tears leak from my eyes. I had no clue why I was crying. Was it guilt or was it sadness or a mixture of both, even a little happiness that was over. I had no time to work it out.

"What's this little pity party for? Natsu broken up with his little girly?" The voice was mimicking. It came from the hall entrance.

"How pathetic! I'm gone for a little while and come back to a guild of silence? A guild where not a single pewny member can help an injured girl off the floor!"

They were behind me now. Pulling me to my feet. I knew who it was. I knew that voice. When I turned around to look at him it was confirmed.

Laxus.

He didn't tend to talk to many people unless he was being a jerk but he's different with me. It's not flirting. I know that. It's almost like he kind of cares about me. A little protective. It's nice, nice to have someone care like that. We don't tend to talk much but he subtly smiles at me when he sees me sitting on my own or feeling a little down. But right now? Right now he was talking to me. Everyone else had gone back to whatever they were doing and the silence had ended.

"You ok?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... just a little shocked. That's all."

"That's not all" he replied "is it?"

How did he know. He could see right through my lies. No-one has ever done that. Ever. Not even my own...not even Hydra, the dragon that raised me. But I don't even know where he is, or why he left.

Damn it Ren! Your not helping your self!

"That's all"

"No its not"

He wasn't giving up.

"That's all!" I blurted out angrily.

I couldn't help it. I wanted to talk to him but I couldn't. I couldn't knock down my wall. Not now. I had to clear my head.

I regained myself and calmly said "Sorry, but Iv got to go"

Then ran out the guild hall back to the stream.

* * *

**Auther's corner**

Thank you for reading.  
I'd be great full if you left a review letting me know what you think and how you think I could improve.

Visit my profile to see news on this story and others I'm working on.

If you'd like to find out more about Magena and her thoughts about Renka or her relationship with Natsu then take a look at Pierce The Chemical Sirens story: Start from the beginning.  
Heres the link - s/10957657/1/Start-From-The-Beginning

Thanks again.

_Chantyrox_


	3. Chapter 2

I sat at the side of the stream and stared into the shimmering water. A single tear fell down my cheek.

"Your full of tears today."

Laxus was back.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know why I felt like this.

"So what's wrong?"

He sat down beside me. I didn't look at him, just kept my eyes on the water.

"I don't know. Nothing, everything."

I sighed.

"I guess what happened today triggered allot of bad memories, bad feeling. I can't place my finger on the problem but it's really messed me up. I can't even hear the waters voice any more."

"Wait, the water talks to you?"

He sounded shocked.

"The water talks to everyone, but only those who know how to listen can hear. Hydra taught me how."

"Hydras your dragon, right?"

"Yes, he raised me from a baby. Taught me all I know"

"What about a cat? Dragon slayers seem to have their cat companions"

I giggled a little at his comment.

"Yeah I have a cat, though he looks more like a dog. He's different from the others, unique. His names Kuimori, it means shadow, I called him that because he's like my shadow following me everywhere."

"Then where is he now?"

"I don't know. But he'll be back. He promised."

I clenched my fist and put my head down so Laxus wouldn't she any more of my tears.

For a few seconds nothing happened. Neither one of us spoke or moved. Then Laxus put his hand on mine. My hands were so small compared to his, well, I was just small so it made sense.

"He left to protect you, didn't he? Something to do with that guy you were fighting the day you came to the guild?"

"Yes. That was my ex-boyfriend Al. He never knew his real name so that's what I called him. We used to get along so well. I'd been with him ever since Hydra left. But as time went we fell apart. He beat me, picked on me, told me I was a disgrace to Hydra. He made me weaker while he got stronger. One day Kuimori decided he'd had enough. He distracted Al while I escaped, But Al found me again, as you know."

"But your stronger than him! You could have taken him down easy!"

Laxus was getting angry now.

"Not then, he made sure of that."

"That prick!" He shouted

"Laxuse, please calm down. None of that matters now."

I wiped my tears away and stood up. Looking Down at him I held out my hand. He took it and pulled himself up.

"Iv got one more question." Laxus looked me in the eyes with a serious stare.

"Who hit today?"

I stood there silently for a few seconds then lowered my head to look at the ground.

"I don't want you hurting anyone." I said quietly.

"I won't. I just want to know."

I didn't look up.

"Magena."

Laxus places a finger under my chin and lifted my head up to look at him.

"Let's get you home"


	4. Chapter 3

I awoke to the turquoise walls of my room. Memories of the day before filled my head but I felt much better. After having a shower I dried my hair and tied part of it into a spiky ponytail, like usual. Then got dressed and left my flat to head to the guild. I could hear the waters voice today, beautiful as always. It told me that today was a good day and I couldn't agree more. I just have a good feeling about it.

I reached the guild hall and walked in, this time less afraid to be noticed and it was a good thing to because everyone was looking at me.

"Um, hi?" I said confused.

"Look who we found" Natsu smiled brightly.

"Who found us actually" Lucy corrected him.

I looked to where Natsu was gesturing. Stood on a table directly in front of me was a light brow cat. A cat that looked more like a dog.

"Kuimori!" I called as I ran to him.

He leapt of the table and his wings appeared helping him to circle me as I spun round to see him. Everyone watched as he landed in my arms and I held him close.

"Your back!" I whispered to him happily.

"I promised." He whispered back. "I'll never break a promise that I make to ya, Ren. Never."

I held him tightly with tears of joy running down my face.

I had a strange feeling that Laxus had something to do with this.

I looked up and scanned the room. Everyone had gone back to there own business now and Natsu was walking towards me.

"Where's Laxus?" I asked him.

"He went out on a job"

"Oh, ok"

I looked down at Kuimori who looked back up at me curiously. I'd have to talk to him later. The only way I would find out if Laxus had helped was by talking to him or Kuimori.

I looked back up to see Natsu staring at me.

"That cats not gunner be a threat to me is he?"

"Huh?"

I was puzzled to what he meant. Not that I was surprised, Natsu never made much sense.

"Your cat, you don't fancy him, do you?"

Me and Kuimori stared at him in shock.

"What?!" We screamed in sink.

"What Magena said the other day. She's right."

"Wait, are you saying I'm the reason you broke up?"

I didn't know what to think about this strange situation.

"No, I'm saying I like you. A lot."

I just stood there staring at Natsu. Kuimori had now jumped out of my arms and was stood on the floor with Happy.

"I... I don't know what to say."

Suddenly he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me.

"You don't have to say anything. Its fine."

I wrapped my arms around him too and leant my head on his shoulder.

"Right, we have a job to do!" Natsu said as he moves back and handed me some paper.

'Save our village

4,000,000'

It said nothing else but where the village was. Somewhere far into the snowy mountains.

"Come on, Lucy's waiting for us." Natsu said as he headed out the door.

"Aye, sir" happy replied as he followed.

"This is ridiculous. We've been searching for ages. She says angrily" Horologium, Lucy's clock spirit, said in her place since she was sat inside him.

He was a large grandfather clock with a glass case so Lucy found it a handy place to hide from the cold. I didn't blame her, the cold griped to my skin like tiny needles that I couldn't even see.

"It should be just up here" I replied looking at the request.

When we reached the top of the mountain the village came into view.

"Just in time. Sorry mistress, Lucy but my time has run out" Horologium said as he disappeared with a cloud of smoke, leaving Lucy on the cold ground wrapped in a blanket.

The village was small. A few houses, a few shops and a large water fountain in the middle but it had no water. Behind the fountain was a large building, presumably the town hall.

"I think we should head there" Kuimori said pointing to the large building.

"I agree" Lucy declared

"Then lets go!" Natsu replayed.

"Aye, sir" Happy said as he followed Natsu.

When we got to the building an old man greeted us.

"I am the mayor of this village and I called you hear because our sacred fountain has dried up. We need you to refill it!" The old man told us.

"Will any water do?" I asked.

"As long as its filled"

"Then it the perfect job for me" I said proudly.

"WATER DRAGON, ROAR" I shouted, then water flowed from my mouth into the fountain at high speed.

When I was done I stepped back and looked at the fountain now flowing with water. It was a beautiful sight. The water changed colour as it ran through the fountain. Blue. Red. Pink. Orange.

"That was easy" I said triumphantly.

I returned to my flat and collapsed on my bed, face first. The job may have been easy but the journey there and back certainly wasn't. At least I was home now.

"Kuimori?"

I sat up on the bed and watched him as he jumped up and sat next to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing, I was just wondering..." I paused, trying to think how to phrase the question. "How did you find me?"

"Actually I didn't."

"What?"

I didn't understand what he meant.

"I was wandering the streets, tryin my best to find where ya were. I had no food, water or money and barely any energy left. Just as I was losing hope this dude found me. He asked if I was Kuimori and when I told him I was he took me to the guild hall."

"The young man that found you. Did he have blond hair and a magic music devise?" I asked

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

I smiled. I knew he had helped!

"He's a friend."

I got changed and got into bed.

"Kuimori, can you get the light?" I yawned.

"Sure"

He flew up to the light switch and then it was dark.


	5. Chapter 4

I walked alongside the stream with Kuimori walking next to me. I came up to a little bridge that crossed over the water. I stood on it and looked down into the stream.

"Sup?" I smiled cheerfully.

The response I got from the water was not what I expected. It told me to get to the guild as fast as I could.

"Kuimori, we have to hurry to the guild!" I told him.

He looked up at me surprised.

"Come on!"

I picked him up and started to run as fast as I could. I sprinted round a few corners but then came to a stop and leant against a wall.

"I should have got a flat closer to the guild." I breathed "There's too many houses to run round."

"Then we'll fly." Kuimori declared as he opened his wings and took me up into the air. The view was amazing and we reached the guild hall in no time.

Kuimori put me down right in front of Laxus who was about to enter the guild.

"Do you get here by flying cat everyday?" He asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, I don't have time to talk. I think something bad has happened." I told him as I pushed the door open and walked into the guild.

The water was right.

Grey stood in front of me, battered and bruised, with an unconscious girl in his arms. I watched as Magena took the girl and carried her to the infirmary. Gray followed with Raven, Magenas friend.

As Mira walked pas with a tray of drinks I turned to her.

"Will they be OK?" I asked her

"They'll be fine. Magena and Raven can handle it" she confirmed with a sweet smile, then she continued to serve drinks.

I sighed with relief and sat down at a table with Kuimori.

"How'd you know that would happen?"

I looked up to see Laxus.

"Your not one for a simple 'hello', are you?" I laughed.

"Seriously, how'd you know?" He asked again.

"The water told me"

"How did the water know?" It was Natsu this time. He must have over heard our conversation.

"The water knows everything, because it sees everything. Especially when it rains"

"That's cool" Natsu said as he sat opposite me and passed me a drink. I took it with a smile.

"I'll leave you to love birds alone" Laxus smirked and started to walk away.

I couldn't be asked to argue with him so I made a little puddle of water in front of him, which he slipped on and almost fell flat on his ass. He turned and gave me an evil glare. I just giggled, he'd get over it.

"We spent the rest of the day at the guild. I enjoyed spending the day with Natsu. It had been a average day, everyone getting into fights, Juvia breathing down my neck every time I spoke to Gray. The day was fun but I couldn't help but notice Laxus looking down at me from the second floor now and then. He was an S class wizard so he could go upstairs, unlike me. Not that I cared.

I was currently sat at a table staring into an almost empty cup. Natsu was sat next to me while happy and Kuimori were off with Carla and Panthalily.

I looked up to see Magena leaving the guild hall to go home. As soon as the door had shut behind her Mira shouted out.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!"

She certainly caught everyone's attention because they were all watching her now. With all the noise gone she could talk normally now.

"Anyone who think Fried should ask out Magena, raise your hand now!"

I noticed Fried sat at the bar trying not to look embarrassed. A lot of people raised there hands and I joined them. Natsu looked a little shocked. He probable thought I was trying to keep Magena away from him but I wasn't. It was obvious that Fried and Magena like each other and she deserved a nice guy like Fried.

"The hands have it!" Mira declared "Fried you should ask her out!"

She looked down at him a little too sternly but he kept his head down to avoid her gaze.

"O...ok" he mumbled.

"Good" Mira smiled cheerfully "May I have your phone?" She asked

"What for?" Fried questioned, looking confused.

"To get Magena back here"

He reluctantly passed her his phone and Mira happily taped away at the keys.

"There, that should do it. She'll be back soon"

She was right, within a few minuets the guild hall doors swung open and Magena walked in with everyone's eyes on her.

"Hey Magena, we wanted to tell you Gray woke up" Mira smiled innocently.

"Then why is everyone staring at me. Why is everyone acting like they know something I don't and why was Fried acting like I was in danger?"

Magena folded her arms.

"Um...well it wasn't exactly Fried and we knew that if we waited until tomorrow then he'd change his mind and we wouldn't be able to persuade him again" Mira blushed and shuffled uncomfortably.

Everything had died down now and Magena and Fried were sat at a table in front of us. I could only assume he was asking her out so I made sure not to look.

I didn't want to put him off.

I yawned.

"Tired?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

He slipped an arm around my waists.

I blushed a little but tried to hide it by lifting my hand to my face.

"It's ok. If your tired, you should rest. I'll get you home safely" Natsu told me.

I laid my head on his shoulder.

This was strangely a comfortable position.

Before I drifted to sleep I looked up to the little inside balcony of the sections floor where Laxus was sat. He was looking at me and Natsu. I couldn't quite make it out but it looked like he was laughing a little at our relationship.

Wait, relationship? Was that what this was?

I didn't know and I was too tired to think about it.

Whatever it was, it was nice.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**I opened my eyes slowly and stretched my arms. Light filtered into my room from a small gap between the curtains. **

**"What a nice day" I yawned. **

**"Yep. Great day for the Fantasia parade." Natsu said as he stuffed his face. **

**I sat up quickly. **

**"That's today?!" I looked over too him "Wait, what the hell are you doing in my house!" **

**Kuimori flew in from the other room. **

**"He brought you home last night" he told me.**

**That didn't give him a right to eat my food but there he was, eating my food, with Happy. **

**I sighed **

**"I have to get ready so you two need to go" **

**I scooped happy up with one hand and dragged Natsu by the wrist with the other. Kuimori opened the door for me and I dropped them both on the other side. **

**"Bye" **

**I waved then shut the door. **

**"Come on Kuimori, we need to choose outfits." I smiled **

**"Alright!" He smiled back. **

**We went into a little room that came off the kitchen. It was dedicated to my paints, pencils and previous paintings, however, I also had my wardrobe in here since it was the only room that had space left. I opened up the wardrobe and looked at its content. I had many cloths but only a few dresses for the occasion. Eventually I picked out a little back dress with red hems and a red ribbon round the waist. All set to go. **

**I stood at the side of the stage shaking. This was the miss Fairytail contest. After being persuaded by Natsu and Kuimori, I had reluctantly entered. **

**"And now, I give you miss Renka Highfire" **

**Surprisingly I heard the crowed cheer. Still shaking I walked on stage. There were so many people but now I was up here it was kind of exciting. **

**"Please, call me Ren" I said as I walked on. "I hope your all ok with a little water. I promise you won't get wet" **

**There was a laugh from the audience, though I didn't know why. That wasn't a joke. **

**I smiled brightly then held an outstretched hand at arms length. Little water droplets were sent out high above the audience. They glistened different colours as they fell down but vanished before they hit the audience. Everyone clapped as I exited the stage. I was relived to be off but I had to admit it was fun. **

**Happily I made my way to the back but stopped dead in my tracks. Laxus was stood in front of me with Evergreen. I'd never spoken to her but I'd heard a lot about her. She could turn people to stone with just one look. **

**"Ren!" Laxus looked shocked "What are you doing here?" **

**"I'm a member of Fairy tail, I have every right..." **

**But i didn't get to finish my sentence. My body became stiff and I couldn't move. Everything was dark, silent, lonely. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. But I wasn't a scared little girl anymore! Those days were over! Now I was brave and there was no way this would get the better of me! **

**I kept my self calm and listened. I could hear a few comments but I still couldn't see anything. From what I'd heard I managed to gather that Laxus and the thunder legion (Bickslow, Evergreen and Fried) had forced everyone to fight each other all around Magnolia in an attempt to make Laxus the new guild master. They had turned all the miss Fairy Tail contestants into stone and using them as hostages, including me. **

**When I get out of here I'm gunner murder him, not literally. **

**Master Makarov, Natsu and Gajeel were all stuck in the guild hall thanks to one of Frieds Runes. **

**Erza had broken free from the stone thanks to her bad eye and was on her way to save all the girls that had been turned to stone. **

**With that thought the heavy weight I felt was lifted and I fell to my knees. Natsu was instantly by my side. **

**"Ren, are you ok?" He asked. **

**"I'm fine" I coughed weakly. **

**"He's got to be stopped I whispered, because that's all my voice would allow me to do. **

**I pushed my self to my feet with my hands still on the floor and launched into a run. **

**I had to do something. **

**I jumped across the tables then back to the ground before sprinting to towards the open door. **

**This was really something for someone who'd just been a statue. **

**My success was short lived, I ran into what felt like a wall but looked like a clear exit from the guild hall into the rest of Magnolia. The impact caused me to fall back and onto the floor. **

**Damn it. I was stuck here too. Not that I could do much. I felt extremely light headed and I couldn't keep my eyes open. I stumbled to my feet but couldn't keep my balance and fell. The last thing I saw was Natsu's stressed face as he ran to catch me. He must have succeeded because I never felt myself hit the cold hard floor. **

**I woke up to white walls and lots of beds. The infirmary. I noticed Natsu sleeping on the chair next to my bed and Gray walking in. **

**"Your awake" he smiled **

**"Where's Laxus?" **

**I didn't have time to chat, I had to know! **

**I heard Natsu groan as he woke up. **

**"That's nice. The first thing you think about is Laxus." **

**"She's just worried. How's she meant to know that everything fine now and Laxus has been kicked out the guild?" Gray stood up for me. **

**"Maybe I don't want her to know" Natsu argued.**

**"She has every right to know, Hot head!" **

**"Perverted snowman!" Natsu shot back.**

**They were now stood in each others faces. **

**"Slants eyes!" **

**"Droopy eyes!" **

**The insults continued to be thrown at each other and neither of them were taking notice of anything around them. I took the chance to slip out of bed, out the room, down the stairs and back into the main area of the guild hall. I quickly rushed over to Mirajane. **

**"Mira!" I greeted her**

**"Hey, Ren" she smiled "Hows your cheek?"**

**I lifted a hand to my face and sure enough there was a large cut across my cheek. It must have been from when I fell or when I ran into Frieds invisible wall. Either worked, but it didn't matter. **

**"Where's Laxus?" I asked desperately. **

**"I think he's at the park" Mira replied.**

**"Thanks" **

**I dashed out the door and through the streets. It was dark outside so I assumed it was getting late. I kept running until I reached the park. Mira was right, Laxus was stood under the big oak tree with Bicslow, Evergreen and Fried. I watched as they stood there talking then Laxus turned and started to walk away with a bag swung over his shoulder. **

**I launched into a sprint again. **

**"LAXUS!" I screamed to get his attention. **

**It worked. His attention was now on me as he spun round, however, so was everyone else's. the few people that were in the park at this time watched as I ran into Laxus and wrapped my arms around his wiast. My head was berried into his chest. At first I thought he wasn't going to respond but then i heard his bag hit the ground and he put his arms around me too. **

**"What are you doing here?" He asked softly. **

**"I won't let you leave!" **

**A few tears trickled down my cheek as I hugged him tighter. **

**"Ren.." He didn't get to start his sentence, let alone finish it. I knew he was just going to try and tell me it was for the best. **

**"No! It's not for the best! I can't lose you! Iv already lost too much! My parents, Hydra, Al, my home, trust and that's just the start!" **

**Tears were poring from my eyes now. **

**"What I did was wrong" **

**It was nice to hear him admit that but it didn't stop the fear of losing him. **

**"I know. But I shouldn't be punished for that! Your out the guild but that doesn't mean you have to leave Magnolia!" I cryed. **

**I felt his arms tighten around me. **

**"I need to clear my head and sort myself out. I'll be back, I promise" **

**Neither of us spoke for a few seconds. We just stood there under the large tree with our arms tightly wrapped round each other. **

**"Ok" I said quietly through my tears. **

**Laxus put his arms on my shoulders and pushed me a step back so he could see me. He took one look at my face then ran his finger along the cut on my cheek. **

**"I'm so sorry, Ren! I never meant for you to get hurt." **

**"It's too late for that. And that doesn't change the fact that you meant for the others to get hurt. My friends!" **

**I wiped my tears away. **

**"That's why I have to leave." **

**I looked at the ground. **

**"I hope you know how much promises mean to me." I said trying to hold back more tears. **

**"Of course I do. That's why I'm going to keep it." He smiled, trying to cheer me up. **

**I looked up at him and attempted a smile back but it was weak. **

**"That hurts your cheek, doesn't it?" Guilt covered his face. **

**I simply nodded. To my surprise he placed his hand on the opposite cheek and kissed the one with the cut. **

**I stared at him in shock. **

**"I'll be back, ok!"**

**He picked his bag of the floor and flung it back over his shoulder, then he turned and walked away. **

**I was left staring after him with tears once again trickling down my cheeks. **

**I wanted to avoided all human contact. Just get Kuimori from the guild and go home. **

* * *

**Hey, sorry it's been a while since I last updated, I've had a lot more work than expected but I'll try to get more done over the next few weeks. especially since it's nearly Christmas! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Chantyrox**


	7. Chapter 6

**Kuimori pulled at my leg. **

**"Come on! It's the parade soon!" He exclaimed excitedly. **

**I knew he was going be a bundle of fluffy overexcited joy until this was over so I might as well get it done with. **

**I dragged my self out the chair and got my dress on. **

**"Your still upset about Laxus, aren't ya?" **

**I walked to my dresser without even a glance in his direction. In the mirror I could see the cut across my cheek. Just looking at it reminded me of Laxus. **

**"No. So leave it, please." **

**He flew over and sat on the dresser. **

**"What ya say we go shopping tomorrow?" He offered. **

**"I'm not that kind of girl. You know that." **

**I picked up my brush and started on my hair. **

**"I know but what if we shopped for games, or weapons?" He smiled**

**I gave him a side glance and considered his offer. **

**"Ok. You've got a deal" I smiled. **

**I finished with my hair and took a step back so I could see if it looked okay. It was curled a little hear and there and fell in elegant, gentle swirls. My single blue streak curled down on one side towards the back. My original hair colour was brown but I'd died it black a while go with a blue highlight to signify my new life. **

**I had to admit I liked it like this. **

**"Come one Ren. Or we'll be late." Kuimori encouraged. **

**"I'm coming" **

**I took one last look in the mirror before I headed for the door. **

**I could sense everyone's excitement before I even entered the guild. I could almost smell it although being a Dragon slayer means I have a extreme sense of smell, so that's not necessarily impossible. I'd picked up a dress for Magena on the way. Kuimori said that she hadn't been turned to stone but she wouldn't be able to get one herself due to other problems. I didn't know what he meant by that but he was usually right so I went with it. **

**Everyone in the guild hall was getting ready for the parade. All the girls were dressed up while the guys were in their usual clothes. That didn't seem fair. **

**"REN!" Wendy called to me from a table at the side of the room. I walked over to her and Carla. **

**"Hello Renka" Carla greeted me. **

**I'd given up trying to get her to call me Ren. **

**"Hey Wendy. Hello Carla" I smiled **

**"I just wanted to wish you luck. You look great." Wendy said **

**"Thank. Same to you" I smiled more. "And you Carla" **

**"Thank you" Carla said "I think hot head wants you" **

**I spun round to see Natsu waving from the other side of the guild. **

**"I'm gonna go see what he wants see you too later" **

**I ran over to Natsu. **

**"You look great" he said when I reached him. **

**"Thanks. Seems like you didn't make much of an effort" I giggled. **

**Natsu laughed **

**"Na, I guess not" **

**"Magena's here" **

**Kuimori poked my leg. **

**I looked over to the door to see her walking in. **

**"Be back in a second" I told Natsu. **

**I wanted to get this done quickly. Magena never seemed to be very fond of me, not that I'm surprised. **

**"Magena, put this on." I attempted a smile as I pushed the dress into her hands. **

**"It's pink." She frowned in disapproval. **

**I didn't think she'd like it but its the best I could get. **

**"It's fuchsia" I corrected her. "Just get dressed." **

**I spun round and darted back to Natsu. **

**I watched Magena greet Raven and **

**Shinsuke with a hug. Then I realized the time. **

**"Come on! We have to go!" I called to everyone as I reached the door. **

**I looked at the hight of the platform. There was no way I was pulling myself up there in this dress but I didn't have to. As if he could read my mind Kuimori opened his wings and lifted me onto the platform. **

**I landed neatly next to Natsu and Kuimori sat at my feet. **

**"Ready for your first fantasia parade?" Natsu asked **

**"Ready as I'll ever be" I said nervously. **

**"That means terrified" Kuimori translated. **

**Natsu put an arm round my neck. **

**"You'll be fine" he smiled brightly. **

**I put my arms round him and looked out at the many people we were passing. **

**As the parade went on I got more confident and eventually let go of Natsu and stood with him at my side. Kuimori enjoyed it all the way, occasionally flying or standing but mostly sitting, even on my shoulder. At one point I could have sworn I saw Laxus in the crown but when I looked back he wasn't there. The parade hadn't been anywhere near as bad as I'd expected but it would have been better with Laxus. **


	8. Chapter 7

I was woken by a hit to my stomach. I opened my eyes and rolled over to see Kuimori  
"Why'd you wake me?" I groaned sleepily  
"You've almost slept the whole morning away. It's time to go shopping." Kuimori said excitedly  
"Okay. But not before I get revenge for waking me up"  
I smirked then dove off the bed taking Kuimori with me. We rolled onto the floor laughing.  
"Alright let's get ready" I smiled

We flew over Magnolia searching for a weapon shop. After a few minuets we found one not too far from the guild hall.  
As we entered I couldn't help but notice that it was a little dark. There were shelves of weapons all around and each was labelled. Close combat, Missiles, Magic weapons. There was every kind of weapon you cold think of: knifes, swords, guns even decorated chainsaws, which I have to say I would have took a liking too if it wasn't for the price.  
"Hey Ren! Over hear!" Kuimori called to me from the counter.  
As I made my way over I noticed he was looking at a sign pined on the wall.

**'Ninja stars. **  
**Personal designs **  
** 350,000 jewels'**

"That would be cool, but that price was high.  
"Can I help?"  
A man stood behind the counter. He had red hair covering his face a little and wore a blue jacket. A strangely appealing colour clash if you ask me.  
"We were looking at this notice" Kuimori declared.  
I sniggered  
"I think that's kind of obvious"  
The man ignored my comment.  
"Yes. A very good deal. Each star is delicately made with a sharp, deadly blade."  
That was a funny little rhyme.  
"And we can choose a design?" Kuimori asked.  
"Yep"  
"Would you be able to do this?"  
I held out my wrist so he could see my guild mark.  
"Of course. Come back in two hours and I can have a set for you and one for the cat."  
"We'll take em!" Kuimori said excitedly.  
He really aught to check with me before he made these kind of decisions. Lucky for him I agreed with this one.  
"I gave the man the money and he gave me a piece of paper confirming my purchase.  
"Come on Kuimori, lets go find something to do for two hours."

I sat at a table with a cup of hot chocolate between my hands. We'd been to a few other shops and were now at a café. I'd got a few games, some hair dye to re dye my hair and Kuimori had got himself lots of chocolate since it was his favourite food. When I say favourite, I mean he's obsessed.  
"It's about time we go back to the weapon store."  
I finished my hot chocolate and stood up.  
"Alright" Kuimori smiled. "It'll be quicker if we fly"  
He bought out his wings and picked me up.  
It wasn't long until we reached the weapon store.  
When we walked in the colour clashing man was stood behind the counter.  
"Ah, I was starting to think you two weren't going to show"  
He picked up two belts, one smaller than the other. Both had little ninja stars, shaped like the fairy tail mark, hooked in little pockets.  
"They're all done"  
He gave them to us and I tied mine around my wast while Kuimori put his over one shoulder and across his chest, that seemed to be the only way he could get it too fit.  
"Thanks" we smiled in sync.  
"Not a problem" the man smiled back.  
We left the shop and headed home, deciding to walk back.  
"As we walked through the slightl dark streets I turned to Kuimori.  
"Thanks. This really cheered me up"  
I gave him a big smile and continued walking.


	9. Chapter 8

**When I walked into the guild the next morning I was instantly greeted by Mirajane **

**"Ren, Iv got something for you!" She smiled as she handed me a little box. The box was red and tied with a black ribbon. Hanging from it was a tag with my name written harshly in scruffy letters. Either someone has terrible handwriting or the think very little of me. **

**"I found it on the top floor." **

**"Oh, thanks" I tried to sound great full but I struggled to hide the confusion in my voice. **

**"Open it." **

**Mira seemed excited.**

**I carefully undid the ribbon around the box and pulled off the lid. Inside was a folded piece of paper. I delicately opened the note and read its contents.**

**'Hey Ren. **

**I'm not sure when you'll get this, I'm counting on Mirajane to find it. I wanted to tell you I'll be back. And I'm sorry for everything. I never meant for you to get hurt! What I did was wrong and I know that. So to apologise and to show you I will return, Iv got you something.'**

**The bottom of the note was signed by Laxus. **

**My heart felt as though it had stopped as I read his name.**

**I suppose he didn't expect me to run after him so he left me this to say sorry. **

**I looked at the box again. Sat at the bottom was a necklace with a small black Fairy Tail mark. The mark was just like the one Laxus had. Inside the mark was a little lightning bolt. I smiled and after putting the box on the table with the not in it I put the necklace round my neck. **

**Mira looked shocked but still had a smile. **

**"I won't ask who it's from" she gave me another sweet smile then walked away. **

**I tucked the note in my pocket then walked over to Natsu who was stood by a table with Elfman. **

**"What was in the box Mira gave you?" Elfman asked curiously. **

**"This neckless" **

**I lifted up the charm on the neckless.**

**"Why'd Mira give you that?" Natsu asked. **

**"She didn't. Laxus left it for me." **

**Natsu didn't look happy with that. I giggled at the though that he might feel threatened. **

**"That's a man!" Elfman exclaimed about Laxus. **

**I sighed. **

**"What's your obsession with men? Girls can do all that stuff too! We're just as strong!" I stated**

**Elfman laughed. **

**"We are!" I argued "I'll prove it! I'll have a battle with a girl and it'll be just as good as any battle with any man!" **

**I looked around the guild to find an opponent. Raven! I owed her a fight anyway. Back at the fantasia parade I told her I'd battle her some time because she was strong. She was stood at the other side of the guild with Fuyu, the newest member of the guild. **

**I ran over and got them in a corner. **

**"I'm challenging you to a duel."**

**I looked Raven straight in the eye and ushered Fuyu to the side. **

**Watch this you man obsessed fool. **

**I heard Carna shout from the audience that was watching us. **

**"Hurry up already! I'm running out of booze!" **

**"I'll go first. WATER DRAGON ROAR!" I shouted as a rush of water flowed towards Raven. **

**"FLASH FREEZ!" **

**My water froze into hard ice. **

**"SHATTER!" **

**The ice collapsed to the floor in thousands of pieces. **

**Through the shattered ice I saw Raven running towards me. **

**"WATER DRAGON CLAW!" **

**This attack was successful but she barely seemed phased. **

**"Damn. BORAS WINDS!" **

**I tried to dodge but was still hit by the edge of the attack. **

**My arm took some damage but nothing I couldn't handle. **

**"You bitch!" I yelled. **

**A bracelet on my wrist was falling to pieces. That was given to me by Hydra. It was one of two thing I had left to remember her by. That was it! This isn't just a game anymore!**

**She'd pay for that!**

"**Dragon slayers secret art! Global oceans death impact!" A large sphere of water was hurled at Raven.**

**She tried to make a shield but failed. The attack hit her with a strong force and she hit the floor. **

**I looked down at her triumphantly. **

**"I guess I win" I smirked. **

**I turned back to Natsu and Elfman. **

**"Hey Natsu, I beat Raven."**

**That would teach both Raven and Elfman a lesson. Two birds with one stone, not that I liked hitting birds! That's just cruel! **

**All of a sudden the mood changed and I sensed a large amount of Magic power being released from Raven. **

**"Place of beyond Heaven, beyond earth and beyond hell, below the earth come forward in your mighty demon form. demon of ice, hear my call! Ice of chaotic affairs, Vinilea!" **

**I couldn't believe my eyes. Raven was a demon. A demon! **

**I had no time to try and get my head round it. I'd angered a demon by beating her in battle and now she was coming after me. Shit. **

**I was hit by a extreme force that sent me flying across the guild. **

**"REN!"**

**I heard Natsu's scream as he ran towards me. **

**What happened after that is still a mystery to me. The next thing I remember is waking up in the infirmary. **

**The infirmary was darker this time. I liked it like that. **

**I was covered in bandages but the pain had faded. **

**As I sat staring at the ceiling Natsu, Magena, Fried and Grey entered the room. **

"**Ren?" Magena whispered as she walked in. **

"**Mags? Hey!" I giggled as Natsu hugged me. **

"**How are you in such a good mood? Not after Raven became..." She trailed her sentence off but grey managed to finish it. **

"**A demon?" He looked over to me and Natsu.**

**"You shouldn't be hugging her in her condition, hot head" **

"**Oh yeah? Ice brain" Natsu's fists were surrounded by fire.**

"**At least think of a new insu-mmf" Magen put my hand over Gray's mouth but soon pulled it away. **

"**Did you just lick my hand?" **

**She wiped it on his arm. **

"**You what?" Fried snorted trying to hide his laughter "Did I give you permission to lick my girlfriend?"**

"**It's not funny" Magena punched his shoulder.**

"**Eww, Gray germs" Fried squealed in a high tone while still laughing. **

"**This isn't like you. You're normally so serious" Magena huffed. **

"**I can have fun from time to time" He disagreed.**

**I giggled at the sight in front of me and shared a puzzled look with Kuimori who was sat on my lap.**

* * *

So I know it's been like forever since I updated this but now I have three new chapters that I'm hoping you enjoyed reading.

As usual I would love to hear your thought and any advice you might have for this story or even my writing in general.

Thank you for reading

Chantyrox


	10. Chapter 9

I was still in the infirmary but was now pretty much fully healed and would be able to leave soon.

Today team Natsu were leaving for a big quest. Sadly I wasn't permitted to go with them due to my condition. I was certainly going to miss my friends but a week wasn't all that long.

I was pulled from my thoughts by an unexpected knock at the door followed by Natsu's entrance.

"We're leaving soon." He smiled as he sat on the bed.

"You better come back in one piece!" I giggled but still with a serious tone.

"I will."

He gave me a hug then helped me up and into the main hall so that I could say goodbye to the others. I could walk and move perfectly fine now but I had to make sure I didn't over do it in case I made my injuries worse before they were fully healed. I had to admit being trapped in one room felt like it was slowly driving me crazy.

I got into the guild hall and said my goodbyes.

"Good luck everyone!" I shouted as I waved after them.

"Come on! Time we get ya home" Kuimori nudged me towards the door.

I couldn't wait to get home and have a lovey hot bath, play video games and probably not even look at my bed for the next few days.

_The next day _

I was feeling a lot better especially since I'd been home, however without Natsu and the others it was a little lonely.

Kuimori and I were sat at a table in the guild just drinking and talking when Magena came in. She looked a little upset.

I watched as she sat down with Bickslow. They were too far away for me to hear their conversation so I turned my attention back to Kuimori.

A minuet or two later there was a load bang and I looked up to see Magena stood up starting down at Bickslow with harsh eyes.

"He isn't coming back, Okay! He's dead!" She yelled.

Everyone stared in shock. At that moment I noticed there was only two members of the thunder legion sat at the table: Bickslow and Evergreen. Where was Freed?

Did Magena mean that Freed was dead? I wanted to push the thought from my mind as if it was just a stupid thought but the saddened looks that the two remaining members had only confirmed their loss.

I knew I had to do something. There was no way I would just sit back and accept that a guild member and a friend was gone just like that.

It had been a week and Team Natsu were finally back from their quest, however, we had no time to celebrate their return. Master had called every member of Fairy Tail to the guild hall. I knew exactly why he'd called us all together but many members were still unaware of the circumstances.

As I sat silently at the back of the room Master walked onto the stage and cleared his throat. What had been a room full of discussion was now silent. Everyone stared at Master Makarov in anticipation. His face was aimed to the floor with a dark expression. It was hard to tell whether he was full of rage or sadness.

"Now I'm sure your all eager to find out why I've called you here." He looked up and scanned the faces in the crowd. This only engraved his expression with further anguish.

"I'm afraid we have lost one of our members; Freed."

With that the silence in the room was broken and replaced with shocked gasps and whispered questions.

"I can not disclose the full details of his death but you should all know that he died a hero protecting someone he loved."

The hall fell quiet again as everyone took in the information. It felt like years passed in that one moment. looking round the room I could see some people shed a tear and some just stare at the floor. Evergreen clung to Bickslow, crying into his chest. Magena was no where to be seen but I didn't expect her to show. She had been so distraught a few days ago and hadn't been to the guild since.

I expected Master to tell us to stay strong before dismissing the meeting but instead he said nothing. He looked across his saddened audience and raised his right had, pointing one finger to the sky. The Fairy Tail symbol. It meant that even if we couldn't see each other we were still there. I raised myself from my seat at the back and returned the symbol. One by one everyone did the same thing until each member of Fairy Tail was stood in the room with their hands and their hearts pointing to the heavens. To Freed.

This wasn't the end. There had to be a way to fix this.

Later that day I was sat at a table With Wendy and Carla surrounded by books.

We had been searching for a way to revive Freed using her healing magic.

"Here, Renka, look at this" Carla summoned me over to look at the spell she had found.

I read it over carefully then pushed the book towards Wendy who did the same.

"This could work!" She declared triumphantly.

"Then what are we waiting for. We better hurry" Carla called as she headed to the door.

We hurried to the church to find Freed's body before he was berried.

We finally found him and after making sure no one was around Wendy started to revive him.

A few minuets later he started to wake up.

"Whats going on?" He asked confused

"You died but we found a spell to save you. Now let's get back to the guild" I said in a hurry.

We had to get back before we were spotted. How would someone react if they saw us revive a dead guy?

One year later

It was Freed's birthday today and Magena was singing a song for his memory. He's lost all of his memory's so he hasn't been able to reunite with her, meaning she still thinks he's dead. We'd decided it was best to let his memory's come back before we let everyone know he was back. Well that was what Master Makarov had decided when we explained everything. He was furious we'd used suck a spell without even letting him know but since he was so happy to have Freed back we got off lightly.

No one bust the master had had contact with Freed since he returned from the dead so i had no idea how much he remembered, however, i had a good feeling lately. I was sure he would make his reappearance soon.

I watched as Magena entered the guild and made her way through the usual riot.

She got up on stage with her guitar and caught everyone's attention. Immediately everyone sat down but I'm not entirely sure what Natsu did with Gray's pants that he was previously waving just out of Gray's reach. Truth be told I really didn't want to find out.

Magena started her song. It was beautiful, I had no idea she had such a talent.

All eyes were on her until she finished and left the stage. That's when I saw her bump into Freed. I knew it! I knew it would be today!


	11. Chapter 10

I sat at a table on my own just staring at the water in my cup. Kuimori was talking to Happy, Carla, Amee and Pantherlily while Natsu had buggered off somewhere saying he had something to do.

Hearing someone take a seat across from me I looked up to see a teary eyed Magena.

"Um...Ren... There's some stuff I wanted to say to you which I probable should have said a year ago..." She paused and looked up at me "I'm sorry for hitting you because Natsu liked you"

I smiled at her.

"It's fine, I wanted to be friends with you all along but I didn't think you liked me"

It was nice to finally get this sorted.

We both giggled a little then she got serious again.

"The other things... I don't think you'll want to...to hear" She whispered.

I bit my lip anxiously.

"Th-the first is that Laxus broke into... Into my house and tried... To kill me because... I hurt you"

I looked at her in shock. I didn't even know he was back in Magnolia.

"No! I said it all wrong! You see, it wasn't Laxus, he was possessed by something!" She corrected herself.

"The other thing... Is a little different from that" She whispered.

"Mhm" I nodded slowly.

"You can't just kiss girls when you feel like it, asswipe!" Gajeel shouted at Natsu who was leaning against a wall.

"Natsu would never kiss a random girl..." I wandered out loud.

"Um... Ren... The other thing was that Natsu kissed me" Magena squeaked.

"He what?!" I whispered a little too loudly.

"He... Dragged me out of the guild and pinned me against the wall and... Kissed me so... I k-kicked him"

She looked a little intimidated and I realised I was staring her down.

"I-I'm going to find Fried" she excused her self and got up.

I ran outside after Gajeel and Natsu. They were stood facing each other like they were about to fight. That didn't matter to me. I was angry! Really Angry! I didn't even know why. It's not like I was dating him and my feelings for Laxus were...NO..Laxus was gone! I turned my attention back to Natsu. It didn't matter if we were in a relationship or not, he had led me to think that I was the one he liked, the one he cared about. I had actually started to like him too...but i was wrong...He never stoped loving Magena. He led me on. Just the thought made my blood boil.

The sky was bright but there was a light rain shower.

Perfect! The rain could tell me every move that little brat made! He won't be able to land a single attack!

I leapt into the air and swung my arms down.

"WATER DRAGON WING SLASH"

Gajeel stepped out of my way leaving my attack free to hit an unsuspecting Natsu.

"You bastard!" I yelled "I thought you cared!"

Natsu pulled him self to his feet and launched an attack but the rain told me before it even started.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR"

I jumped it with ease and launched my next attack before my feet touched the ground.

"WATER DRAGON ROAR"

I got a direct hit and Natsu was struggling to stay on his feet.

My heart was raging, my anger becoming uncontrollable.

I lifted one hand up to the sky.

"Water from above, bellow and beyond! Hear me and come to my aid!" I called, as if too the heavens.

Dark clouds smothered the sky and the rain became extremely heavy but not a single drop touched me. Water flowed from all around me, too me, to my hand, ready to attack on my command.

Before I could launch my attack someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me back. My hand dropped from the air and the clouds and rain disappeared leaving only the drizzle that had originally been falling.

"Alright gorgeous, calm down!"

That voice, that was the voice I'd been waiting to hear for over a year!

I spun round to face him, pulling my hands from his grip as I went.

"L...Laxus."

He smiled at me.

"Where the hell have you been?!" I yelled.

His smile faded and he gave me a guilty look.

"Iv been waiting over a year for you too come back!"

"I'm sorry it took so long."

I looked at the ground and tried to hide my tears. For ounce they weren't because I was sad.

"You kept your promise."

Laxus put a finger under my chin and lifted my head up just like he'd done before.

"Of course. I know how much promises mean to you. And it looks like I got here when you needed me the most. What did your boyfriend do to deserve this?" He joked.

"He kissed Magena. And he's not my boyfriend!"

Laxus looked at me then to Natsu. I could see anger flooding his face.

"Laxus its fine, leave it." I warned him.

"But what he did-" I cut him off

"Was wrong, yes I know but I think I dealt with that perfectly fine. I'm not a little girl that needs protecting."

"I just couldn't live with my self if anything happened to you."

I put my hands against his chest and pushed him back.

"Then why did you leave me for a year?"

"Ren...I'm...I'm sorry." He sighed.

I softened my glare.

"It's okay."

Neither of us said another word. We stood looking at each other for a few minutes. It was still raining a little and the rain told me that Natsu was still watching but Gajeel had gone back in.

I was the first to break the silence. "I'm going back inside."

"I'd come with you but they won't appreciate me in there. Don't worry I'll see you much more often now." He smiled.

"Okay"

I smiled back then turned around and walked back into the guild.

I sat down at a table in the guild and tried my best to hold back tears. I failed. It was great that Laxus was back but I couldn't believe what Natsu had done. It hurt. It hurt a lot.

Magena must have seen me crying because she came over on her way out.

"Are you alright?" She asked sympathetically.

I wanted to tell her I was fine but the best I could do was nod a little.

"If its because of Natsu, I think Laxus likes you." She whispered making sure no one could hear.

I gave her a funny look as if she was messing with me but she just smiled and went back over to fried.

I stepped out of the warm bath and wrapped a towel around myself. I was about to dry my hair when I heard a sound from my bedroom.

I clenched my fist which sent water swearing round it. I really didn't want to fight anyone in nothing but a bath towel.

Imagine if it came off...actually don't imagine that.

I quietly opened the bathroom door and peeked into my bedroom to find Laxus sat on a chair in the corner of the room. I relaxed my fist and opened the door fully.

"What are you doing? I though I was going to have to fight an intruder wearing nothing but a towel."

Laxus laughed.

"Well we didn't really get a chance to catch up earlier. It's been a year."

"Yes, and who's fault is that." I scowled at him.

"Your not gonna let me off lightly are you?"

"Nope" I smirked. "Right, I'm going to dry my hair and get dressed, then we can talk."

Laxus looked at my dresser then around the rest of my room.

"How? There's no hair dryer?"

"I don't need one."

I lifted a hand to my head and used my magic to pull the water from my hair and leave it dry. I was left with a round ball of water hovering above my hand.

"That's cool." Laxus said.

I walked into the kitchen to put the water down the sink then went into the room that came off of it.

"I'm going to get changed now. I hope your okay with me putting on my pj's because you don't get a choice." I called to Laxus.

"That's fine"

I pulled on a vest top and pyjama shorts then went back to my bedroom and sat on my bed.

"So...nice place you got here."

Laxus looked round the room and whistled.

"Yeah, it's not bad." I smiled

"How were things while I was gone?"

Laxus looked back at me.

"Um...I beat Raven then she turned into a demon and almost killed me. Fried died but me and Wendy revived him. That's the main events I think."

"Wait, Raven beat you up?"

"Yes. But then she got kicked out of the guild"

We sat in silence for a few seconds then I laid back on my bed and stared up at the stars through my window. Laxus came and laid next to me and the silence continued for a little longer. After a while Laxus rolled his head over to look at me.

"You've changed." He's said softly

I rolled my head over to face him.

"I have?" I wondered out loud.

"You've gained confidence. The Ren I left was shy and anxious."

"I guess being in Fairy tail has helped" I smiled

"You ain't kidding. I didn't think I'd ever see you beat Natsu up like that."

"Yeah." I gave him an awkward look.

"Seems like your stronger too. I recon you'd give me a run for my money." He laughed.

"I think you mean I'd beat you"

We both laughed.

"No, I don't think so." Laxus said proudly.

"I guess we'll have to find out one day" I smirked

"I guess we will" Laxus smirked back.

I didn't really know what to say so I just smiled and giggled a little. Unexpectedly He rolled onto his side and leaned on his elbows so he was looking down at me. I stared at him in shock and confusion as he placed his hand in mine and intertwined our fingers. I could feel my heart beat faster and I wouldn't be surprised if Laxus could too.

"La..Laxus?" I mumbled

"Shhh"

He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened in surprises but his were closed. After the realisation kicked in I shut my eyes and kissed him back.

Was this actually happening? I couldn't believe it.

Laxus slowly pulled his head back and we both opened our eyes. His cheeks had gone a light shade of red and from the heat on my face I expected mine had too.

He lifted his arm up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah sorry, I got carried away."

He climbed off the bed while I sat up and continued to watch him silently.

I was still shocked.

"I should go...See you around."

He started to walk to the door.

"Wait!" I blurted out as I jumped off the bed and grabbed his wrist before he could leave. He turned to face me and I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

This was a strange sense of déjà vu.

"It's okay." I mumbled with my face pressed against his chest. "You don't have to leave, Kuimoris out with the other Exceeds tonight so I'm kinda lonely."

Laxus hugged me back and gave a little cheerful sigh.

"Okay, but you should go to sleep, it's past your bed time" he joked.

I looked up at him and scowled.

"That's not funny. So I'm ruffly 6 years younger than you. Big deal, it's just a number."

"So's your bed time."

I let him go and took a step back with my arms crossed.

"Alright, alright. It's just a joke."


End file.
